Captive
by Cliff da Great
Summary: Sequel to the fic, Movie night. After Trunks and Goten 'get together' Trunks's nightmares suddenly become reality. Can he save Chibi in time, or will it be too late? shonenai Chapter 6 is here. Read! And Review, you better...
1. The Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, nor the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, which is mentioned. by the way, all of these companies are made up so there is NOOO copyright. For example, _Football Rocks Productions _isn't real. I made it up as a joke.

A/N: I am not happy right now, because I already typed this whole damn chapter up and then it got erased, so I have to do it fucking again. This is the sequel to my fanfiction Movie Night, so if you haven't read that one yet, this fic isn't going to make any sense, so read it. By the way, this is shonen-ai, not yaoi. Hey, remember, if you haven't read Movie Night, then get out of this fic and read that one before you read this one, or else a lot of this won't think this makes sense.

_Cliff The Great Studios....._

_and Football Rocks Productions presents...._

_a Trunks and Goten are Really Cool Fic...._

**_Captive_**

_Chapter 1_

_The Dreams_

_Trunks's POV_

In the middle of our embrace, Goten picks me up and sets me down on the bed, not breaking our kiss. Goten, in need for a little air, parts the kiss and gets on top of me. I smile at the sight of him. He is just too good for words. He smiles back and raps me up in a hug, kissing my neck. I embrace him as well, moaning, as I stroke his hair softly, making him giggle. I let him have power, not bothering to flip him over so I could get a turn. As long as he was happy, so was I.

It has been about two weeks since we saw that movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which scared the shit out of us, and also brought us together. I have to thank Leatherface for this one, because how much he scared us in that movie weakened my Goten enough to admit something to me I thought not possible: that he loved me..... Wow, the oddest things can come from the oddest source.

Eventually, he stopped kissing and cuddled into me. I rolled him over so that neither of us were on top of the other. He loosened his hug so that he could look at me. He smiled to me the sweetest of smiles (which only Goten could make). I returned the smile with a kiss, which he wouldn't let me part. I didn't fight back, so again, he had advantage over me.

He rolled us over to where a pillow was, and with his head resting on it, pushed me on top. I stared at him for the longest time, just admiring what Goten had given me. I remembered the times where I was in this same position, maybe during a wrestling match or an "accident" that may have been my bad. Everytime I would hold back the wants to kiss him, to hold him, to call Goten mine, for him to call me his. It would have never worked until now. Only now it works.

I slid his shirt off, and he did the same to me. I stared at his body, every detail, everything. Finally, I fell on top of him, giving him a kiss where our tongues met. We tasted eachother for what seemed forever, loving everything about eachother. It was great, knowing now that I could let out all of those temidations that had infected my life. Sure, there were many other temptations that drilled into my world as well, bad ones, ones i should never concider doing, like killing my mom when I get pissed at her, or going off and stealing money from people (no that my parents don't already have enough money) but those were wrong. This is RIGHT.

After what seemed hours (which very well could have been) we fell on eitherside of the bed, exausted. I held his hand, not breaking our connection with eachother. After about an hour of just laying down, staring at the ceiling, Goten looked at me. I was still wide awake. He rolled over, so that he could look at me. He was sweating, and so was I, but not enough to mess up the sheets.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Goten says, staring at me. I look at him. He is giving me a worried look.

"I uhh..." I start to say, then trail off.

"Still can't sleep." Goten nods, knowing what the problem is. "Wanna talk?"

I look away, then back at him. "They're just dreams. That's all."

I have had these dreams lately about Goten, and they are the most terrible thing ever. It starts out when I'm in some type of a warehouse. I can hear the screams of little children in pain, and the screams of devilish pleasure. As I walk through the warehouse, I can hear the screams of the children grow louder. Some how I can see through the cracks of the door, the children with the men on top of them. The men on top of them, ripping the children's clothes off like paper, hitting them whenever they protested. Beating them, hitting them, bashing them until they were too weak to even fight back. Sometimes, it seemed the child would die, but the man kept on until he was finished with his Hellish rape, and if the boy remained alive, he only lived to face the next man in line. It was terrible. It was **_horrible_**.

I cover my eyes, trying to get the view out of my head, but it wont leave. Then, I look up and see Chibi. I see him struggling, fighting, trying to break the grip of the people trying to drag him into one of the rooms. Eventually, they pin him to where he can't struggle and start to pick him up, to carry him in. He looks at me and gives me a look of hope, like I'm going to save him. I run over to him, trying to catch him before the guys could do something bad to him, but right before I get within a hand's reach, I am stopped by an invisible barrier. I try to go around it, by flying over it, by going in from a different angle, but everything around my Goten is blocked. I punch at the wall, I punch. I punch as hard as I can. It hurts like Hell every time I do, but I have no other thing on my mind but my need to save Chibi. As I bash at the wall, they start to walk him over to the door, and the hopefull look on my Chibi's face fades away, as a tear falls from his eye. I smash, smash, slam at the wall; I can hear and feel my bones breaking, shattering. God, it hurts like Hell. Chibi is now being carried inside the room. I slam even harder. Harder. Harder! I wack and wack and wack. The wall hasen't given in any. The door to the room shuts, and after about a few minutes, I begin hearing the screams of my Goten, and the moans of the people inside. _Oh no, this can't be happening it CAN'T!!!_ I power to my fullest potiental and hit even harder. My fists are shaking like crazy, and so i start to throw my whole self at it. The screams continue, continue, continue, the screams of my Goten continue, and then suddenly stop.

It is about here that Goten wakes me up. He shakes me, tries to draw me from my dream. When I wake up, and see him in front of me, I throw myself into his arms and cry into his sleeve, like a two-year old. Some may look at me as a wuss, or maybe that I cry because I just so happened to fall for Chibi, but maybe if someone were to have the dreams I do, then perhaps they would understand. Hell, I bet if Vegeta had these dreams about Bulma, he would **cry**.

Goten will rock me back and forth, taking the pictures of the raped children out of my head. Then he will stay up with me for the rest of the night.

I started having the dreams one night when we slept over at his night, the same night that we hit some guy in the street with a bunch of water balloons. (Hey, me and Goten may know about eachothers 'secret' but it doesn't mean we can't act like best friends again.) We laughed our heads off and landed right in front of him (we were flying when we hit him). He shook himself a little to get the water off, then looked up at us. Rather than cursing at us, he looked at us and smiled. He looked at me, then to Goten. "Hey hottie." he said straight to Goten. Goten's eyes widened as the guy began to walk towards him. Goten slowly backed away. I got in the guy's way, to stop him from touching Chibi. He looks down at me.

"Get out of my way." he said with an evil smirk, as he pulled out a rope, "Wait your turn."

"Stay away from him." I say, grabbing the rope. He grabs for the rope, but I pull it out of the way, out of his reach.

"Stop, that child is mine!" the man said. Infuriated in what he had just said about **my Goten** to **me**, I punch him in the gut, and then hit the back of his legs, bringing him to his knees. I give him the sternest face I have ever given to a person before in my life.

"Goten is **mine**." I say holding his head up by his hair. "And if you **ever **bother him again, I will kill you."

That night, Goten asked me if I would really do that for him, and I gave him a hug, to acknowledge '_yes_'. He then smiled and fell asleep, still embraced in the hug. That night, I had that dream, and I woke up crying. He was very worried and helped me through the night. Ever since then, we have spent the night at eachother's houses everyday, for I have been having the dream every night, and it only gets worse every night. I truelly think if he wasn't there for me EVERY night, I feel I would just die. Our parent's are getting curious. Chichi thinks that we need to take a break, but she doesn't understand. However, dad, mom, and Goku know about me and Goten's secret, and think that we are doing it so we can just 'do things', but that isn't the freaking case. I overheard my dad saying one night that we sure don't believe in 'wasting time', but the thing is, I don't love Goten because he is beautiful. I love him because he is Goten. If he were a woman, then it would still work. It isn't that I'm gay, I am only attracted to Goten himself, not his gender. Again, as I said before, if he were a girl, none of my love about him would change.

"I just want you to know, if there is anything wrong, I am here for you." Goten says brushing my hair out of my face

"I know Goten. I know." I say giving him a comforting hug. I then fall asleep in his arms. Maybe if I fall asleep like this, I won't have the dream, because I would know that I am not an arms length away from Goten, but that I am holding him right now. As I speak....as I sleep.....

* * *

A/N: Wow. I wrote a lot for a chapter. At least, for me. Well, remember, this story is a SEQUEL to Movie Night, so for those of ya'll dumasses (lol) who went ahead and read this story without reading Movie Night, then you better read it now! lol Read and Review!!! 


	2. Football Tickets

Disclaimer: I own nothign of DBZ, but I'm watching the Red River Shootout right now, so I'm just fine! I don't own it either, nor any part of Texas A&M or their football team.

A/N: That's right, watching the Red River Shootout baby! Go Texas, beat the Oklahoma Sooners!!! clears thought Uh, srry, got a little off subject, but as I was saying NO!!!! Damn it!! Peterson of Oklahoma jsut got another fucking 30 yard run! God! Where is Bevo damn it! Oh, sorry. But for real, I only got a few reviews, but thye were good ones! be sure to tell your friends about my fic. if ya do, tehn tell me and ill review a fic of yours! Yippee! i know that's not asking much, but _PLEEEAAASE!!! _Hey, the score is 6-0 by the way, but Texas has the ball again, and _SHIT!!!!! FUMBLE!!!! Get it get it get it NO!!!!! _**_FUCK!!!! _I'll keep yall updated throughout the fic!**

**Captive**

**Chapter 2**

Football Tickets

_Goten's POV_

I can feel Trunks shaking in my lap. Mostly I wait about five minutes before I wake him up, because if he is having a dream I want to make sure that he is having a bad one, because if it is a good one he is having, then I dont want to wake him. (A/N: Texas gets pic that was bobbled twice, go Texas!) Instead I decide to wake him early and start to shake him. He shakes a little more, then wakes up, wide eyed.

"Holy God!!" a hear Trunks yell outloud. I cover his mouth with my hand.

He looks at me with shock in his eyes, then closes his eyes and sighs. (A/N: BITCH! GO!!! GOOO!!!! Vince Young takes a quarterback keep and gets to the OU 40! Keep it up Texas!)

I give him a little hug, and I can feel a little moistness in my chest, where his head is, but he isn't moaning out loud or anything. After a minute, I break the hug and look at him under me. His eyes are a little red and tears are still falling.

"Trunks, this has to stop. Whatever it is, we gotta end it. I mean look at you, you look terrible" I say worried.(A/N: Vince Young is sacked. Crap!!)

He looks down. "I know, it's jsut that...." he says then pauses. He stares at me for a good minute, then laughs. I look at him confused. (A/N: Texas punts)

"It's just what Trunks?" I asked. He looks back up at me, smiles, then embrasses me in a hug. (A/N: Peterson fumbles, ball goes out of bounds)

"It's nothing Goten." he says still giggling a little. "But tell ya what, I say we go do something fun today!" he says kissing my neck.

"Sure, are you up to it?" I ask still a little worried. He breaks the hug, then gives me a look like I'm crazy.

"Chibi, surely you know me well enough to know I'm always up to anything!" Trunks says. I smile.

"Okay Trunks, whatever you say." I say punching him playfully. He smiles, then punches me back. (A/N: Sooners get touchdown. 8:07 left in the game. Score 12-0)

"Oh, that's it." I say pouncing on him. I pin him before he can react.

He smirks. "Your getting stronger Goten."

"Yep, I guess i'm just stronger than you!" I say tightening my grip. I see a frown come and I know what is coming. (A/N: OU fails 2 point conversition attempt. 8:06 left in the game.)

_Trunks's POV_

I give him a look. "Who do you think you are?" I ask flipping him over backwards and changing positions. Goten's smile turncs to a frown. I now get the glory of smirking.

"And uh, you were saying..." Goten says looking away. I jump off of Goten and land on the other side of the bed. (A/N:Vince Young fumbles. Sooners recover fumble. Christ!) I look at him for awhile, then motion him to get up.

"Well come on, we don't have all day!" I say jumping up and down, waking myself up. He looks at me, then points at the clock.

"Trunks, it's 6 in the MORNING. Come OOONNN!!!" Goten says falling back on the bed.

"Not in the U.S. it isn't!" I say, throwing him a pair of jeans and a maroon shirt. He looks at me a little shocked, then smirks. (A/N: OU punts)

"What are we going to do?" Goten asked excited. I throw him two tickets. He looks at them, then looks up. "What are these for? A game?"

I look at him, and give him a thumbs up. "A FOOTBALL game."

After I say this, he quickly starts to put on his clothes. "Ohhh, this is gonna be fun!!"

I smirk one more time as I grab my Aggie shirt and slide it on.

_In the morning_

"Goten? Goten, Trunks, time to get up! It's 11 o'clock!" Chi chi says opening the door. She looks to see an empty bed and a note. She picks up the note.

"Hmm, _'gone to A&M football game. look for us on tv..._' well..... sounds fun." Chi chi says flipping the note over. "Okay, _'call Trunks's cell phone..._'" Chi chi reads the rest of the note.

_At the football game._

"YEESSS!!!" Goten and Trunks yell in unison, waving their little Texas A&M flags. (A/N: OU knees ball, game is over. end score is 12-0)

Goten and Trunks keep yelling when Trunks's phone starts to ring. He slides out his rich cell phone, and waves it in Goten's face, bragging. Goten laughs as Trunks pics up the phone.

**_"HELLO!!!" _**Trunks yells as loud as he can.

_At the Son's house._

**_"HELLO!!!" _**Trunks yells as loud as he can. Chi chi nearly drops the phone from the loudness.

"Um, Trunks?" Chichi says squinting.

**_"YES?!"_** Trunks says louder.

"Um, so, where are ya'll? In Japan." Chich says joking being that Goten and Trunks we're always somewhere no one would expect. She is more right than ever. There is a long pause.

**_"Umm, yaa!!" _**Trunks says with a worry in his voice. Chi chi catches it and knows something is wrong.

**"Okay ya'll two, where are you?" **Chi chi says very sternly. "I don't want to be going half way around the world looking for ya'll."

**_"Well, I guess you are going to have to, if you want to get to us." _**Trunks says cringing at the tone of voice that Chi chi is in.

**"What?" **Chi chi says in the evilest voice Trunks has ever heard.

**_"Um, Chi chi? We are in Texas!" _**Trunks says a little nervous.

**_"WHAAT?!?!?!!?!" _**Chi chi yells making Trunks squint.

**_"I uh, thought my mom told you we were going to be in College Station today.... Sorry. Well hey, Texas A&M just scored again so I gotta go bye!!" _**Trunks says hanging up and turning off the phone.

"Texas A&M?!?! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!!!!!" Chi chi says throwing the phone to the ground, shattering it. She looks up, with a red face, to Goku who is watching her with his mouth open. "WHAT?"

_Back at the game._

"Hm my mom is pissed huh." Goten says.

I nod. "Yep, your dad should clear it out though." I say.

He shrugs, then returns to cheering as the Aggies kick their extra point. I fly over and catch the ball as it flies through the uprights, then fly back to Goten, and hand him the ball. Goten smirks and holds up the ball, cheering. As quickly as I flew to the ball and back, the WHOLE stadium went silent. Everybody is staring at us, shocked, but just as quickly as we notice, everyone stands up and cheers.

"Wow Trunks, this is really fun." Goten says jumping up and down, excited.

I pat him on the back. "What did I tell you?"_

* * *

_

A/N: How does a little football feel for a change in a fic? Hey, good news. Even though Texas lost the Red River Shootout, It helps the Aggies! A&M is now 3rd in the Big 12 South and play Iowa State today, along with Oklahoma STATE who is #2 in Big 12 South. GO AGGIES!! -waves little A&M flag- But ya, please read and review! Sorry for the randomness of this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. R&R and tell people abotu this fic please!!


	3. Postgame

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, nor Texas A&M football, but I will be starting on the team when I go to college!! I don't own anything of Bob Stoops' football team (Oklahoma). Why would I? Dirty Sooners....lol.

A/N: 'Ello peoples! I'm back! Ya, i heard that ya'll liked my a&m add into the fic! great, i thought ya'll would hate that lil' football add, but hey, football is the greatest sport! hey, dont say i didn't warn ya in my profile about me writing the most random crap!

**_Captive_**

**Chapter 3**

Postgame

_Trunks's POV_

After the game, Goten and I left the stadium jumping up and down after Texas A&M's huge victory.

"Trunks, the Aggies killed today!" Goten said excited and a little suprised. I just shrugged. "Wow, I heard the Aggies sucked."

I gave Goten a look. "Wow, who told you THAT!?" I say shocked. Goten stared at me for a minute, then shook his head and looked away, laughing a little.

"My mom." he said laughing at his reason for dissing A&M."

I frowned. "Dirty longhorn." I say joking. Goten pauses. I wait for a minute, then look at him.

"Uh, she's a Sooner." he said squinting, awaiting an outbreak, and did he get one.

"_WHAT?!?!"_ I say shocked. "What does she have to do with Oklahoma, much less America?!"

Goten shrugged. Wow, no wonder Goten's mom is such a bitch.

"Well, it doesn't matter. They are the ones who lost tonight." Goten said smirking. _Woah, BURN!!_

"Hey, you hungry?" I ask Goten. Goten cocks his head one way, as if to say, 'what do you think?'

"Hm, I guess that answers that question." I say to Goten grabbing his hand and taking him into the nearest restaurant i could find.

_At the Son's house, which is obviously trashed by now._

"I don't BELIEVE that little baka of a child! I just can't...." Chi chi says holding another peice of china, wondering if she should break it too. Goku simply watched, knowing that if he interfered, it would just make it worse, but after looking at the wrecked kitchen, he couldn't see it getting any worse. "My son, is...an....AGGIE!!!!" Chi chi yelled chunking the china into the pile of wrecked crap.

Goku stood up, trying to calm Chi chi down. "Chi chi, would you please..."

"Stand up and your room is next!" Chi chi yelled. Goku sat back down. "This is obsured! I mean, by now, I wouldn't be suprised if Goten was going out with Trunks right now! This is just so crazy!"

Goku nearly fell out of his seat trying to hold back the laugh with his hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, Chi chi saw this. She stared at Goku a while, then laughed at her joke a little.

"Okay, maybe that is a little TOO suprising of a thing to happen, right?" Chi chi said laughing at her own comment. Goku immediately stopped laughing and frowned. When Chi chi saw this, she exploded and got right in his face.

"You mean, they....ARE?!??!" Chi chi says too shocked too explode. Goku, squinting in fear (yes FEAR) nods slowly. After, Chi chi...(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately, Chi chi's acts are too massive to put on paper. Sorry! )

"**You better tell me how long ago this started between them two! Because that boy of ours is DEAD!!!"** Chi chi said stomping away.

Goku hit his forehead. "This isn't going to be good." Goku said picking up the phone calling Bulma. He's going to need all the help he can get!

_At the game again_

_Trunks's POV_

"So... Goten." I say watching him chomp away at his burger. "Goooten." I say swinging my hand in his face. He jumped, then looked at me with a smirk.

"Try the burger Trunks!" Goten says, and before I know it Goten has shoved the rest of his burger in my mouth.

A little suprised, a coughed some of the lettuce out, then started chewing. Goten looked at me eagerly. After I swallowed, I simply shrugged. "I've tasted better." I say. Goten frowns, then smiles.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" Goten asked me eager for conversation. I smiled.

"About us." I say reaching my hand out and putting it on top of his.

"Okay, what about us?" Goten says. As I look at him, a flashback of my dreams come back, then the face of the man. The face of the man that was in the dream. The face of the man standing next to Goten as he is carried away in my dream. The man, threatening my concience.

"Actually, I uh..." I mumble, bowing my head.

"What Trunks? You what?" he says cocking his head so he can look at me.

"I just want to ask you something Goten. I know that we are together and all and that the deal was that we protect eachother, and not just have one person be the one to have the burden. I just, need you to do something for me." I say reaching my other hand out to the same one I'm already holding. He looks at me confused, then nods for me to go on.

"I want you to try and be safer in what you do. Whatever you do, please don't go out alone. It scares me.

"Why?" Goten ask dissapointed. I look at him. It is the same hopeless look in the dream that he gives me when I can't save him. I look away as a tear falls from my face. "Don't you think you are being a little too overprotective Trunks?"

"Please. For me, Goten." I say. Gosh, I must look like a wuss.

He smiles, then leans close in to me. "Okay." he says kissing me on the lips. After, I smile confident that he would listen to me. In my mind, I give the man a smirk to show that I ain't scared a bitch of him.

Goten smiles and grabs my hand as he gets up.

"Well, lets go Trunksie! We don't got all day!" Goten says getting ready to run out the door.

"Where are we going?"

Goten frowns. "Ummm, I don't know." I start to get up and follow him to the door when a waitress gets in my way, frowning. Oh crap, I forgot to pay.... I look at her, and smirking, give her a 20 to pay for the meal. She smiles and lets me go.

_Goten's POV_

Wow, I haven't ever seen Trunks act like he has been acting recently. What is his problem? He is REALLY starting to annoy me! I mean, I can't take much more of this crap! Sure, I care for my koi, but I feel that we both need to be able to sleep at night without having to wake up from a goddamn dream every other hour! Well, then again, I'm probably reacting too violently.

Trunks never acted like this when we were friends. If anyone acted this pitiful, it was me, and he was always there to comfort me in a "cool" way when people were around, but when it was just us, he was much more caring. So then what is this? What has gone on in him lately? Jeez, I'm loosing a lot of sleep over this, but hey, we had a fun time tonight! Perhaps it will all go down the drain and be forgotten about....I sure hope so.

_Trunks's POV_

Me and Goten run out the door, holding hands and stopping suddenly on the street. We start to skip down the road, singing Back in Black. (A/N: Um, I don't own ACDC either) We skip along, then stop at a bench to stop singing. We sit down on the bench to rest. I look at him, spralled out over his seat, enjoying the late night breeze. I look over at him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at me, and smiles.

"No kissing in public remember?" he says reminding me. I smile, then give him a hug.

"Better?" I say laughing. He embraces me too as we cuddle into eachother for a few minutes, then get up and start to walk off, holding hands.

As we started to walk, a car stopped in front of us, with three guys in it. One of them is holding a gun, motioning us to get in. I looked at the man, then laughed as me and Goten started to walk away, our hands still interlocked.

Before I knew it, two of the men got up next to us and grabbed our shoulders trying to turn us around. Me and Goten didn't budge. I turned and looked the man in the eyes, motioning him to get the hell away from me. He simply smirked as he quickly rapped a rope around my neck and tried to strangle me. The same thing was happening to Goten. He strengthened his grip, trying to choke me, but it didn't hurt at all. Me and Goten look at eachother, give a nod, then break out of there grip.

Like routine, me and Goten go on either side of the guy before he can react, then give him a deadleg. After, me and Goten run off, giggling like two innocent children to make them look pitiful. I look at Goten, and both of us give a nod to one another. Just as I turn around, I see the same guys car right in front of us, going full speed towards us and before we can react, the car hit us, knocking us backword, making us a little soar, damaging the car a lot more than ourselves.

I start to get up along with Goten to run in the opposite direction when I see yet another car right behind us. Another as I turn to my left and another as I turn to my right. Me and Goten are surrounded, and before I knew it, some twelve people jumped on top of me, trying to pin me, pitiful humans. I easily bust them off of me but am tackled by another dozen. I start to blow them off of me when I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. I look down and see that some guy has jsut given me some kind of shot. Pissed, I knock them off of me and run to Goten. Goten is in the same situation, being pinned.

I start to throw the guys off of him when I all of the sudden felt extremely drowsy. I fell to my knees, my vision is fading. It's that damn shot! I look over once more at Goten who has just broken from his group, but is pulling a needle out of his thigh. He starts to rush over to me when everything went completely black.

_Goten's POV_

I'm hitting people out of my way to try and get to Trunks, who has just fallen over for some reason. These jumpers just injected me with something, but right now that doesn't matter. Trunks is being carried into one of the cars, motionless. What is he doing?

I bust through the rest of the people and grab Trunks as I lift off of the ground flying straight up, AWAY from those people. After I reach a certain height, I look at Trunks, whose eyes are closed. He looks like he is sleeping. I check his pulse just in case and sure enough, it is beating just fine.

I start to fly off, messing with the people in the cars who are simply following us from below, when all of the sudden, I feel a feeling of blankness, like I'm going to faint. It is probably that thing they injected me with. I shoot forward as fast as my saiyan body can push me, knowing that whatever it was they gave me, I wasn't going to stay up long.

My vision is blanking out even worse now as I try to keep myself awake. I fly straight for Japan. I don't know how I'm going to make it, but I have to try, I have to.... I go super saiyan as my body starts to grow limp. I shoot forward with everything I have.

I'm over the ocean now, going as fast as I can. Now that I'm over the water, can't fall asleep now, I say to myself trying to motivate myself to stay awake. I can't hold on...it's too strong....

I see the Japenese coast now (wow, I'm flying really fast for me!) I see waves start to grow as they hit the coast. I can't see anything now, I am simply just speeding forward. I can hear the waves growing in sound. Im getting closer... I have to get ahead of them....I need to reach the coast!

I hear the sound of the waves growing, growing, GROWING, then they start to fade away as I get pass them. Here, I simply let go, falling forward, I can't remember even hitting the ground.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Did Goten make it, or was he having hallucinations? And who tried to jump our chibis back in the states? All of these questions, and no answers....unless you review! not that any of ya'll care about my fic.... -pouts- lol. R&R!! 


	4. The Beach

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this fic, not DBZ or anything. drops head I don't even havea car yet...lightens up after realizing I am only 15 That's right, _yet. _evil laugh

A/N: Hey peoples. Sorry I'm late. Okay, maybe I'm really late, but I'm here NOW aren't I! Gosh! sniffs lol

_Cliff The Great Studios....._

_and Football Rocks Productions presents...._

_a Trunks and Goten are Really Cool Fic...._

**_Captive_**

_Chapter 4_

_Why My Mother Always Hits Me With A Frying Pan_

_Goten's POV_

WhenI finally woke up, everything was extremely blurry. It is the same feeling that someone feels when they are about to pass out, when everything is going white. I slowly lift myself up, not knowing where the heck I am. Gosh my head is throbbing...when all the sudden someone shakes me

"Goten, you awake bud?" the voice says.

"Huh, ya, who are you?" I ask. I feel someone hit me across the head.

"You idiot, it's your bro!" the voice comments while laughing.

I shake my head and see Gohan in front of me. "I came straight for you the moment I felt your ki drop. You were traveling fast, so I figured you were in trouble."

I clear my throught. "Ya, I kinda was, but to tell ya the truth, I don't really remember....weird." I say scratching my head. I really CAN'T remember!

"Hmm, well Trunks is over there in that house on the beach, getting some food I think." Gohan said pointing at a house on a beach. That is when I realize where I am, on a beach, apparently in Japan, right next to a small home. Hmm, how did I get here...

"So I'm guessing he didn't even wait for me. He was probably really hungry." I say looking at the house as my vision clears better and better.

Gohan laughs. "We tried for ten minutes to try and get you up. You wouldn't wake up."

"Hmm, I must of been on a drug or something." I say vividly and Trunks walks out of the house to us. Gohan laughs.

"Hey 'ten, you feeling awake?" he says getting on his knees in front of me.

"I guess so, but about me sleeping..." I start to say, when all the sudden, all the memories come back at once. "Wait, that's right! That guy put that freakin' shot in my leg! That son ofa bitch!" Gohan takes a good long look at me. Trunks cocks his head for a moment, then snaps his fingers.

"Your right, those guys at the restaurant! The people in the cars! Those jackastors!" Trunks says standing up with a pissed look. Gohan was a little shocked.

"What are ya'll talking about?" he ask. Me and Trunks hit our foreheads at the same time.

"Duhh!!"

_At the Son's House_

_Goku's POV_

As Vegeta and Bulma walk in, I rub the bump on my head from where Bulma hit me with a pan. She hit me with a hot one too so thatsucks even more.

"Okay, I am just about had it trusting all of ya'll since I have just found out ya'll have been talking about stuff behind my back! Half of this backtalk is about my son and I have a right to know. Now who is going to stand up and tell me all that has been going on between Goten and my good friend Bulma's child?!" Chichi yelled. I could already tell that a kiss on the forehead wasn't going to solve this.

Chichi looked each of us in the eye, and gave a deafening look at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't stir. When she turned around with her hands on her hips, Vegeta's lip quivered in annoyance. Just then Bulma sighed, looked at Chichi, and stood up.

"Bulma?" Chichi said very surprised.

"I will tell you what has been going on with those boys of ours." said Bulma, and so she did.

_Back at the Beach_

_Trunks's POV_

Gohan slowly nodded at everything that we told him. He was taking this in very well.

"I uhh, don't know how to explain this...I had no idea that people like that lived in Texas."

I hit my forehead again. "Duhh!! The license plate said _CAL _on it! Didn't I tell you that a thousand times already?!"

Gohan's eyes widen. "No, in fact you didn't. Hey, since when were you able to learn the English language?!"

I could see Goten looking side to side, but I simply replied the truth. "You dumbass!"

Gohan gave me a stern look, I sighed, and corrected myself "_Jerk..."_

Gohan smiles. "That's better."

I sigh. "Well ANYWAY, my mom is like the richest woman in the world okay! She got me and 'ten here classes and we learned it all in like, six months!" I say as if he should have known. I see Gohan look at Goten, and Goten begins shaking and moving away from his bigger brother. Then Gohan quickly pulled him in and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"So THAT is where you have been these past times, missing out on fun times with mom, dad, me, missing meals! You must really like this language." Gohan says.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do ya dumbass." Goten says in english. Gohan, unable to understand, scratches his head. I giggle.

* * *

A/N: Look, I'm sorry thischapter is so short, but i have to get back into this and get a chapter in. I'm sorry, I will finish it as soon as I can. R&R if it is worth it for me to continue. 


	5. The Man

Disclaimer: Yo, I'm poor, so I don't own DBZ yet, SORRY! _GOSH!_

A/N: Yo wassup. Wassup G. Cliff The Great is back and rockin' and stuff. Back with a new chapter, and after a couple months of waiting, I'm going to start working again. Hopefully this fic can grow somewhat popular again, like it ever was… anyway, just read please.

_Cliff The Great Studios..._

_and Football Rocks Productions presents..._

_a Trunks and Goten are Really Cool Fic..._

_**Captive**_

_Chapter 5_

_The Man_

_Back In Texas_

"You took twelve of my men," said the Man, "and you still couldn't capture your prize."

The guy in the corner simply nodded and looked away, occasionally glancing at the man in the chair. The Man got up and walked over to the guy in the corner, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up.

"You are pitiful! Two children made a fool of you," yelled the Man, then gave a look, "and of my men."

The guy choked and screamed for help as loud as he could, then began to beg for mercy. The Man did not loosen his grip. He tried his best to loosen the grip, but he was unconscious before he had made any progress. The Man smirked at his kill. The Man threw the human into the wall, and the human was no more, as the body fell to the floor. A few guards came into take away the body.

"I will find these children," said the Man in the room. "And I shall give them what they deserve."

The Man began stashing through pictures of various targets of kids who's pictures were taken before they were actually captured. Everyone of the pictures of children were the faces of children who were in his control now. Every once and a while he would return a child if the reward price was good enough for the sake of getting for money.

The Man was known for his kidnappings, and through crime talk, he was known to be one of the most successful mob leaders in the world. He had every last one of the children captured that had their pictures taken in this pile. The Man then came to the picture of Trunks and Goten, both walking side by side, hands interlocked.

"These two are the only ones holding me back from criminal perfection," the Man said looking at the picture with hate, "and I shall complete my goal!"

The man threw the picture into a corner, enraged of this failure that had lowered him and his crime council. Before long his rival clans would learn of this and begin to move in on him, to destroy his underworld business of child molestation.

After a minute, the man went back to the picture, picked it up, and viewed it a little closer. Something had caught his eye, but what was it? He scanned across the picture. He looked at every line, every inch of photo shoot, and then he saw it, and smiled. The two boys has there hands interlocked, which could mean only one thing: relationship. He thought about it a while, then came to a solution.

'Perhaps if I can capture just one of them, the other will be stupid enough to fall into the same trap. Now to decide which one to get first.'

He looked at both boys and decided to get the better looking one first. It was a hard pick. There weren't many people with purple hair in the United States, but he had never seen someone with as long hair as the other child, which made him, very..

"Sexy…," said the Man, licking his cold-hearted lips.

_Back at the Beach_

_Trunks's P.O.V._

As Goten began waking up, I went up to the house with the beach and got him some food.

"Arigato Trunks," he said, kissing me on the temple. I smiled then started to walk back to the beach house when I was interrupted by a yell that sounded like Gohan.

"What the hell was _that_!" Gohan yelled after seeing the kiss on the temple. I became wide-eyed and just realized what Goten's move had just revealed.

"Come back here and sit down Trunks, we aren't finished talking," said Gohan in a serious tone. I turned around and saw Goten, who was in the middle of biting into an apple, but frozen because of his brother's reaction.

I obediantly sat down next to Gohan, not knowing what to expect from him, being that I have never seen him act this way towards me. Goten glanced over at me, then dropped his head. I had to think of a plan, quickly.

"Gohan?" I mutter just loud enough for him to here. Gohan turned around, with fire in his eyes.

"I uhh, me and Goten...that uhh, we umm...were messin' around! Yeah, we were just being funny and stuff, ya know?" I say, hoping helplessly for him to believe. He didn't budge, I hadn't changed his mind.

He slowly started to lean towards me, and I leaned back keeping my distance. He gave me the glance of the devil, and I was getting ready to run like hell. But it was too late. Before I could react, he grabbed me and held me close so I couldn't escape. I squirmed and tried to break free, but it was no use. I expected the worst whenI hear Gohan start to laugh.

"Haha, Trunkscome on, I wouldn't punish ya'll for that" Gohan said rubbing his fist into my hair. Goten was laughing too.

"So wait, you aren'tgonna like, hurt me oranything?" I say, becoming hopeful.

"No, of course not."Goten and I sigh with relief.

"I don't know about Chichi though."Goten and I start to whimper.

_At the Son's house_

Goku hanged up the phone. He had called Trunks's cell over and over again, but he hadn't picked up, and they had been gone most of the day.

"They didn't pick up," I announce to Chichi who is no longer mad but concerned.

"Where do you think they are honey?" Chichi asked, getting up and hugging her husband. "Do you think that they are in trouble?"

I thought about the possibility, then rejected it. "No, Trunks and Goten are two smart kids, they're probably fine."

Just then, the phone rang. Chichi dove her face into her husband's chest, crying.

"Just let it ring, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Chichi said, but Goku, as we know him, was overcomed with curiosity.

On about the fifth ring, Goku went ahead and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi son, seems you've found them" Goku said joyfully, but Chichi was quick to snatch the phone out of his hand.

"Gemmi that...Goten, you are dead meat young man, now you get your butt over here to this house right now!"

"Uhh, wrong brother mom," Gohan said on the other line, "but I'll be sure to tell them."

"Alright then, syunara," Chichi said hanging up the phone. Chichi's eyes glowed with rage once more.

"My Goten's an aggie, and he's gay?" she growled aloud, "I'm gonna kill him."

010010101001

A/N: Yo, sorry it took so long for a chapter, and sorry if it sucks, but I'm trying to get it in quick so I can move on with the story. R&R please!


	6. The Capture

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, nor the Twilight Zone show, which is mentioned. by the way, all of these companies are made up so there is NOOO copyright. For example, _Football Rocks Productions _isn't real. I made it up as a joke.

A/N: Okay, I admit it. These chapters are coming slow, but I will finish this sometime. As long as I get a couple or more reviews, maybe I'll be motivated to finish it.

_Cliff The Great Studios..._

_and Football Rocks Productions presents..._

_a Trunks and Goten are Really Cool Fic..._

**_Captive_**

_Chapter 6_

_The Dream__s_

_Goten's POV_

As Gohan rings the doorbell to my house,Trunks and I are already shivering. Of course, my reassuring brother is winking at us.

"Don't worry you two. It isn't like she is gonna flip out as much as she used to do to me! Come on, perk up, I'm sure she has dinner waiting for ya..." Gohan said before being interrupted by the door, opening.

Trunks and I jumped, but it was just Vegeta, standing at the door, staring at us, for a while...

"...What?", Vegeta said, as us three stared at him, waiting for him to move.

"Uhh, Vegeta? We're here." Gohan said. Vegeta took offense.

"I can see that!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan chuckled.

"W-well, _can we come in?" _Gohan said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Vegeta, slightly annoyed, stepped out of the way of the door, letting the three of us in.

As the three of us walked in, sure enough, mom is in the kitchen waiting for us, but...she doesn't have dinner! Oh my gosh I'm gonna starve! Ugh, my stomach is growling...

_Trunks's POV_

As we drag ourselves into the kitchen, I can see Chichi standing there with her hand on her hips. She stares at Goten, who is clamping his stomach. Always hungry, Goten is. It's kind of cute, yet expensive.

"Ugh, come here Goten." Chichi said about to cry. Goten rushes overto give her a hug, but gets hit across the head. Gohan's eyes widen as Goten hits the floor, not hurt, being that he's a saiyan, but about to cry, a little shocked that he got hit.

"I was worried like Hell about you! Why do you have to do that Goten, get lost like that! Why!" Chichi said, yelling at him on the floor. A tear fell from Goten's eye as he backed away from Chichi.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you would..." Goten said, stuttering with his words.

"You're sorry! Is that all that you have to say! Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Goten!" screamed Chichi with Goten pinned against the wall. By now mom, dad, and Goku had walked in. Everyone was watching!

"H-hey! At least I apoligized, okay?" said Goten, giving a mad face under the tears. Chichi nearly exploded at the resistance.

"How dare you talk back to me boy!" she yelled, slapping Goten. "I know what you have been doing with your friend you little fag!"

I damn near went super saiyan right there! Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing, 'cept my dad, who never budges. Goten cried some more, then started to grow red at the face. Uh oh, he must be getting mad...

"Don't you dare slap me you bitch!" Goten said standing up, exploding into super saiyan, knocking Chichi over into the refrigerator.

"I'll love who I want to love and do what I want to do and you won't f$# with me!" yelled Goten, running to his room, slamming the door, probably busting it back open. Chichi, in the corner, sort of scratched her head.

"Well, he sounds sure of himself." said Goku, sort of laughing at the situation.

"Mom, how could you do that?" commented Gohan. "He came home late, that is all, you didn't have to flip out like that, and SLAP him!" Chichi rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, I thought I was getting threw to him, but I went overboard. I don't necessarily agree with having a gay in my house, nor his partner." she said glancing at me. I laughed at her.

"Excuse me but that's my son! How dare you!" screamed my mom.

"Too bad!" I laugh out loud.

"Come on son, we're leaving." said mom, grabbing dad by the arm and grabbed my shoulder, and we started to leave the room.

"But mom, I thought sorry didn't cut it, remember?" Gohan said, then left the room.

"Where are you going young man?" Chichi said.

"Home, and to bed. I work for a living." Gohan said as he left the house.

_Goten's POV_

As I run into my room, I immediately run to my bed and begin to cry. Why do I ever listen to my mom? I'm stronger than her! And I'm better off without her in my face, even if I am still young! If she was a government, I could overthrow her with the flick of a wrist!

_Outside Goten's Window_

Just as the Man had ordered, his minions tracked down Goten, and his location. Although it was outside the United States, and would be risky business with the stern Japenese Government if he got caught doing illegal business from another country, the Man was desperate and determined not to let his organization of the Californian Underworld crumble.

The Minions came into position of the window, looked inside, and saw the boy laying on his bed. After checking a copy of the picture of Goten and Trunks, the Minions confirmed it was their target. Even if it wasn't, it would just be another prize for the Man. Capturing a boy from outside the continental U.S. was always a big plus, but capturing two targets from Japan would sincerely seal his problems with other mafia clans in California.

The Minions had to act quickly, because the Japenese Police was scanning for them every second, and the longer they stayed, the bigger the risk they took of getting caught. The Minions alligned their equipment, and loaded their tranquilizers. From last reports of this boy escaping, it would require a heavy dose to keep him down.

With total complacence, the Minions took aim, and launched their tranquilizers. The darts easily slided into Goten's skin. Goten quickly stood up, tensing up, panicking, walking around the room, knocking into the wall, behaving erratically, then, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he fell over, unconscious.

The Minions smiled. "Lets go get our prize, fellas."

_Trunks's POV_

As I came to the door of Goten's house, about to leave, holding my mom's hand, I felt a weird feeling all of the sudden. I stopped moving, and looked towards Goten's room. With Goten near me a lot these few days, I just realized, that I haven't been having my terrible dreams, but just now, a flashback just came into my head, of the dream.

"Um, mom, can I go say goodbye to Goten really quick?" I ask politely. My mom sighs.

"Is this going to be one of your 30 minute goodbyes, or is it going to be nice and quick?"

I laugh. "This will be quick."

My mom smiles. "Hurry up, I just might make you something special to eat tonight. Then you can watch Twilight Zone, or whatever that weird show is you watch."

"Yippe! I'll be right back to mom." I say hugging my moms leg, then start to run up to Goten's room. As I walk over, I see the busted open door, in which he slammed, but I don't see him in his room.

"Goten? Where are you cutie?" I say, chuckling. "I just came to same goodbye, because I have to go. Goten?"

I probe around the room, looking through all the hiding places in Goten's room, which I used to memorize whenever we used to play hide-and-seek. He is nowhere. Just then, I look up. His window is half open, and their are little holes in the window, like bullet holes, or dart holes.

"Oh no.." I say, freezing completely. "Mom, call the cops! Goten is gone!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, some cliffhanger huh? Haha, well, thanks for reading this fic, goodbye everyone. Haha just kidding if you want more chapters though, motivate me, and R&R please! Hey, if anyone feels like chatting, send me an e-mail. I'll talk to anyone. Come on, I'm bored. lol 


	7. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ or any of the characters, but I do own a deck of cards, so fuck you! Haha lol. 

A/N: Okay, here we go, here's the chapter, read on and tell me what you think. R & R!

Goten's POV 

As I open my eyes, the blurs of light begin to take detail. I begin to recognize some sort of building, such as a warehouse, or something, can't really tell. I notice that I am moving, but still lying down. I look over my shoulder. Apparently I'm on a moving stretcher, or something like that. I look around, noticing the people carrying it from all for corners. Who are they?

Within the minute we are inside the warehouse. My senses have cleared up and I can see fine. I start to try and get up, but, I can't. I can't move. What's going on? The men carrying notice that I'm awake and laugh.

"This is crazy, I can't believe we actually got him! The boss is going to flip!" says one of the men.

"Yeah, this little one has been out for the entire flight into California. Did you give him the opium overdose?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't be able to feel or move much of anything. I had to give him five doses, because he wouldn't stay down."

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't kill the little ass."

All four of the minions smirk at me.

"Who are y'all?" I ask hopelessly, as I hear faint screams as we enter deeper into the warehouse.

They all look at me, and one leans close to me.

"What's your name hot stuff?"

"G-goten." I stutter.

The minion leans in, and kisses me.

"Lets put it this way hot stuff. You're fucked."

Trunks's POV 

I am in the living room now, and Chichi is crying next to Bulma. Everyone has already said sorry, and now all that is being worried about is the fate of Goten. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta return from the kitchen.

"I cannot sense Goten's kai." Goku says. Chichi bursts into tears.

"Oh no!" Bulma says, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

Goku continues. "Now, what this means, is either that Goten is…gone, or it means that he is currently very weak. If there is a new villain on this planet, they will return and probably discuss terms about Goten's life."

I stand up, infuriated.

"How many times must I tell you! That was a dart hole in Goten's window! This is the work of humans! Mortal humans!"

Goku shakes his head.

"No Trunks, no human could actually sustain Goten. Sure, he is just a kid, but he is much stronger than any human could ever be. Besides, no human has anything against Goten."

I think for a minute, then remember the incident in College Station.

"There was those people who jumped us in Texas…" I say.

Gohan steps forward.

"Huh? Would they really follow Goten all the way from America to Japan? And why?" Gohan asks out loud.

Goku shrugs.

"I have no idea." Goku admits.

Vegeta nods in the background.

"I think I know what is going on here." Vegeta admits.

Everyone turns to Vegeta. Vegeta asks out loud.

"Has anyone here ever heard of the Man?"

Goten's POV 

My stretcher that I'm being carried in was set down next to a door a couple minutes ago and the people who carried the stretcher went inside.

Inside the Room 

"So, you have him?" the Man asks.

"Yes sir, he is just outside of the door. He's paralyzed for the moment because of the opium overdose. I'll bet his friend is on the way to that little Texas town to look for him. We'll be waiting for him," comments the minion.

The Man nods in success.

"Yes sir, we have a little something planned for him when we get him in the plane. No cozy sleep for this one. He's going to be up, the whole way…" the minion says evilly.

The Man grins.

"Do whatever you want, just don't kill him. Now go," the Man says waving them out.

"But wait sir, what of the one outside?"

The Man smiles.

"Send him to the "petting zoo". No actual sex for this one yet. Wait for his friend…"

Trunks's POV 

"So where exactly are we going?" asks Gohan as he, Vegeta, and Goku follow me as we fly through the sky.

"I'm going back to the same place we were attacked before. I'm sure that they must be expecting me." I say, following through with this well predicted trick.

Vegeta laughs.

"Is this like some sort of trap or something? Who do these pitiful humans think they are messing with! We have to kill the shit out of them."

"No, not yet Vegeta. We have to find out where Goten is," said Goku with an evil voice. "Once we know, then we can."

Once we arrived at the location, the three saiyans hide as I stand out in the open, as the bait. It isn't long before I feel a sting in my back. This must be a dart. Everything begins to go black as I fall over. This is all going as planned….

Goten's POV 

After those guys finished talking to whomever they were talking to in that room, they stripped me completely down, and one of the men began licking me around my body, and before he could lick my private parts, one of the men interfered.

"Stop, this one isn't for sex, yet. We will take him to the petting zoo and leave him there.

It turns out that the petting zoo isn't one at all. It is a pin, and inside it was some hay and three naked boys. They threw me in with the three who were shivering and frightened. As I lay there, one of the men reaches out into the pin and drags me by my leg closer to him. He begins to run his fingers through my hair and pulls my head close to kiss me. I spit.

"Stay away from me, you disgusting…" I am interrupted after he hits me into the hay. I laugh.

"Ha, you couldn't hurt me if you tried," I say mocking his pitiful attempts to cause me pain.

He smiles, then turns me around and pulls me closer, leaving my legs hanging out of the pen. He begins to massage around my groin, then starts rubbing my penis. Still unable to move, there is nothing I can do but watch him do this to me.

I look around and see that the other three are also occupied by other men, who are doing weird things to them.

'What is this? What are they doing to these kids? What for? Why? I don't understand.' I ask myself.

My mind is filled with questions as the man begins to massage his own penis the same as mine.

Trunks's POV 

As I begin to wake up, I hear the faint motor of the plain. I am completely stiff and can't move. I look around and see a man start to approach me.

"He's awake. Time for some fun," he says removing his clothes.

One of the minions comes around the corner of the plane and puts his arm around the man stripping.

"Remember, don't kill him, I want a piece of that ass too," says him, winking at me, then kissing the other guy then walks into the other room.

I look around, then see behind a crate, Gohan hiding. He winks at me, as a signal that he wouldn't let them hurt me. Behind another crate, Vegeta and Goku hide, and Goku waves at me. I smile, then return to the current matter.

The man, fully naked now, approaches, then quickly flips me over, squeezing my ass.

"Hey wait!" I scream. "Let me say something!"

The man rips off my pants and boxers, staring at me, then flips me over, licking my face.

"What…" he asks faintly. I hear Goku crack his knuckles.

"Go to Hell, bastard!" I say, right before the molester's head is ripped off. I smile.

Gohan and Vegeta come out of their hiding space and begin to move through the plane, killing people as they went. We spare the pilot and he continues to fly to the sex farm.

"We'll kill him once we get to our destination. For now we have to wait," said Goku.

"No, I disagree, we are taking to long. It will be too late if we wait for the plane to get there," I say.

"You got a better idea, brat?" my dad asks.

"Yeah," I smart mouth. "I'm going to look for him, y'all stay on the plane."

Gohan laughs.

"One problem, you can't move," says Gohan, making a point.

I grunt.

"Help me up, I'm going to try and shake this off," I say as my dad stands me up. "Move my arms and legs, get me moving."

Within about ten minutes I can feel my feet again.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for Goten. I'm pretty sure I can fly now," I say, standing next to the escape exit.

Gohan opens it, and positions himself to push me out.

"You sure about this Trunks?" asks Gohan.

"Not really," I say.

Gohan pushes me out, and I begin searching for Goten's kai. With the close bond my Chibi and I have, I'm sure to be able to sense him, surely I should be able to find him.

I try hard to sense his kai, I close my eyes and grit my teeth, trying with every effort to sense my Goten. Finally, out of nowhere, I sense my love.

"Here I come, Goten," I say, shooting off in the direction of the one I love.

Goten's POV 

I've had more than one visit my several different men. Each man had about the same concept and would massage me in the same place every time. One guy tried to put his tongue in my mouth. I bit him until he bled. No one tried that to me again.

After a while, three men showed up next to me. They were smiling and were actually dressed. They picked me up like a baby and began to carry me down a hall.

"I want to have the first climax," argued one of the three.

"Yeah, well I have dibs on this little one's dick, got that?" argued another.

I looked around confused. What is it they plan on doing?

"What are y'all going to do to me!" I yell aloud.

All three of them look at me and smile.

"Something that will cause us pleasure and cause you pain. Don't worry, you are getting this until you die."

"That's right. Even if you last through us three, there will just be two more ready to fuck the Hell out of ya!"

"Yeah, you'll be covered in our cum and your blood by the time you croak."

I panic. "B-but why? I haven't done anything! What are y'all talking about! Why!"

I can finally feel my legs again, I'm able to move them a bit. I use what movement I have to struggle. I shake, jerk, wiggle, do what ever I can to try and make them let go.

"Leggo of me!" I scream. "Help! Help Trunks help!"

"Goten!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I turn my head and see Trunks there. I give a look of hopefulness.

"Trunks! Help!" I scream.

Trunks's POV 

"Trunks! Help!" he screams, giving me a look of hope.

'I won't fail him this time. Not in real life. I can't!' I think to myself.

I run towards Goten, but before I know it, about twenty men show up in front of me.

I give a growl.

"Not this time, punks," I say, forming a ki ball, and then killing all of the men in front of me.

Even after my attack, more men are running after me. I still have a hole in front of me open for me to fly through. I seize the chance and fly as fast as I can, but before I can reach him, a man comes in front of me, pointing an elephant gun at my face. He pulls the trigger before I can react blowing me backwards.

On the ground, the man starts to talk to me.

"I am known as the Man around here, and I'll be damned before you try to rescue your little friend!" he says, shooting again.

I'm not hurt, but when I try to get up again, he fires again, knocking me down, as more men jump on top of me, trying to keep me down. I keep blowing men off who are on top of me, but whenever I try to get up, I am knocked down again. I can't get to Goten. Not in this stage.

On the ground, countless men are holding me down. Hope leaves Goten's eyes, and a tear falls down his face, as he is dragged into a room, and the door is shut. No, this can't end like this. No, it can't. It won't. It won't!

"**_NOOOO!" _**I yell, charging to my full potential of super saiyan, knocking down everyone in the room, including the Man.

I walk up to the Man, and form a ki ball next to his head.

"I am Trunks Briefs, my friends call me Trunks, and _I'll _be damned before you hurt my Goten!" I say, then destroy the leader of an evil that defines Hell.

I proceed to the door, then bust it down. The three men are still trying to get Goten still for them to begin with their rape. Good Goten, keep struggling.

I walk into the room, and kill all three of them without hesitating. Goten is breathing hard, still not fully able to move very much. He turns around, and looks at me. I look back, staring into those dark eyes. Tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"Trunks!" he screams crying. I begin to cry also as I run over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Goten, please forgive me!" I scream aloud, crying as he cries too. He lifts my head up and looks at me.

"No Trunks, thank you! Thank you so much! You saved me!" he says hugging me. His strength is beginning to return.

All of the sudden I start hearing explosions outside of the room. Before long, Gohan runs into the room, watching us still reuniting in a hug.

"We are still liberating the camp. You two just wait here," Gohan says zooming off, saving more and more helpless children.

Goten and I continue to hug. A few minutes later, Goten looks at me with glassy eyes.

"Trunks….I, I love you." Goten says to me.

"I love you too, Goten. So much," I say, kissing him, then hugging him again. "We'll remove these scars from your life. We'll forget about this, I swear."

As we continue to hug, Goten looks at me again.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Will…will you marry me?" he asks. My eyes widen.

"Heh, Goten, it's a little early to be asking that."

"Please Trunks, at least fake it for me. Please." Goten says holding me tight.

"But Goten…we're not even teenagers…" I say. Goten is quiet. "Goten.."

"Huh?"

"Yes." I say. Goten smiles, then kisses me deeply.

_3 months later_

Right now we are at Goten's house having a barbecue. Both my family and his is over. Everyone is eating ribs and having a good time. Even Vegeta has an occasional laugh as Goku reflect on old times, such as the funny fate of Vegeta's companion, Nappa.

Everyone had chosen to fully forget about everything that happened a few months ago. All the bloodshed has been forgotten. All the blood and sex and sin is gone from our heads.

Goten and me are at the table, having a beer. Just kidding, we're at the table with our sodas and just staring at each other, just admiring one another. The dreams and such are gone. All my doubts are gone. Goten and I are finally free, just him and me.

"Hey, Goten?" I say breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Goten says, sipping his drink.

"Remember that time you got your foot stuck in the gutter?"

Him and I laugh as we reflect the moment.

"Yeah, I had to kick a hole into the concrete. We even saw it on the news!" he said giggling.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" I chuckle. After, there is a silence.

"Trunks?" he asks.

"Yep?"

"Remember the time you said you would marry me?" he asks, grinning.

"Yes my love, I do."

"Well, I got these in a toy machine.." he says pulling out two plastic basic rings.

I laugh, putting my hand on my heart.

"Oh Goten, I'm _honored!" _I say, laughing. He laughs too, putting one of the two rings on my finger.

"This will be temporary until we are old enough to actually marry. How does that sound?" he says, happy with his idea.

"I think it's wonderful Goten, wonderful," I say smiling, putting his ring on his finger.

"So, we're married now?" Goten asks happily.

I nod.

"Yep, now Goten, what's the next step in marriage?"

Goten giggles.

"Having sex," Goten says chuckling.

I laugh out loud.

"Goten! I meant like, a honeymoon or something! Gosh, this is going to be an interesting marriage!"

Goten laughs too.

"Maybe we can like, do that when we are old enough, but still, that's a little much. Would you really want to do that Goten?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder. Goten grins, then sits on my lap.

"Only with you, of course," Goten says, sliding his hand into my pants, massaging me.

"What are ya doing Goten?" I say, a little confused, then realize how good it feels.

"A little something one of those guys taught me 'fore you killed 'em," Goten says, continuing to massage me, making me feel great feelings I've never felt before.

"Want me to teach you more?" he asks smirking. I nod.

Before I know it, he has carried me into my room. He starts to take off his clothes. I do the same.

"Now, just do what I tell you to," he says, closing the door.

A/N: There ya go! I finally finished this fic! Finally! That is, unless, y'all want me to extend it to an extra chapter. But be warned, there will be some serious lemon. Vote now!


End file.
